


Two heartbeats beating across the universe

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Avengers Infinity War, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Infinity War spoilers, M/M, Read at your own cost, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, especially after infinity war, i made myself cry while writing this, infinity war destroyed me, past Steve rogers/Tony stark relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Tony and Nebula is stranded on Titan in the aftermath of their fight against Thanos.Steve is mourning the loss of Bucky, and many others.Meanwhile Nebula is tired and wants this idiot to go home again.





	Two heartbeats beating across the universe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Infinity war, so read at your own risk

Tony didn’t know anymore.

 

Didn’t know what to do.

 

He had fantasized about this. Well, not this scenario particularly, and certainly not how it turned out.

 

Tony did not want to think about it too hard.

 

He knew that if he did there would be nothing to stand between him and a breakdown. He couldn’t do that. It would accomplish nothing. Mean nothing. He wasn’t the only one grieving. Wasn’t the only one who had lost someone special.

 

It would amount to nothing.

 

They had lost so much. Tony had lost a person close to him.

 

He felt tainted by the joy that it was all over. That still with all the lives lost, he couldn’t bring himself to eradicate the joy that was spilling up from the cold place in his chest. Where an arc reactor had resided, and a shield had been plunged into. Because it was finally over. There were no other fights to fight. Thanos was gone and with him the threat to humanity. Everything he had done for the last six years had been gearing up for this. And now it was finally done. He could stop. He could start to be Tony Stark again, without the overloading pressure that he had to do something to protect the ones he cared about.

 

And now it was all over. And he was grateful. Grateful even with all the lives lost.

 

He could not tell if that made him a terrible human being or not.

 

——

 

Steve was not okay. He had just gotten Bucky back and now he was gone again. Disintegrated. Turned into ash like so many others. Like so many of his friends. The people he had tried protecting. Well, now that protection seemed rather pointless. He couldn’t protect them in the end. When it mattered.

 

His thoughts strayed. Back to warm nights wrapped around the man he loved. A nightlight in his chest making it never be dark. His sheer presence helping to soothe the aches in his brain, calming him when it was cold, and he him when it was to warm. 

 

He wondered if Tony was okay.

 

When the phone had rung had he picked up immediately. His stomach sank when he realized it wasn’t Tony, wondering if this meant something bad had happened to him. And then he saw the news headline saying ‘Tony stark lost’. But he couldn’t let his facade slip. There was still so many people he needed to protect. A fight they had to win.

 

A fight that in the end, they had lost.

 

And he couldn’t even tell if Tony was among those turned to ash or not.

 

——

Nebula was persistent. Telling him to get up. Telling him to do something other than just sit in the same position all day.

 

But then the thought of Steve crossed his mind. And Pepper. And Rhodey. He couldn’t know if they were alive or not unless he went back home.

 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to come back home though. What if they were all dead? Like Pet-…

What if he was alone once again.

 

But then Nebula asked.

 

What if they aren’t?

 

What if they need you back home Stark.

 

What if think that you’re dead Tony Stark?

 

Would you want them to think that?

 

And that settled it.

 

He was gonna come home again.

 

 

And when he did if Steve held him, and whispered in his ear. Thank you. Thank you for coming home. I missed you. _Thankyouthankyouthankyou._

 

And Tony just held on for the life of him, because this was what he needed. To know that he hadn’t lost one of the people he cared about the most.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come scream with me in the comments Avengers Infinity war destroyed me.... but be aware of spoilers please (tho this entire fic is one big spoiler)...
> 
> I hoped you liked it, since i wrote it in like an hour and im a sleepdeprived mess. So, if you find any mistakes please tell me. 
> 
> Thank tou lovelies


End file.
